Yu-Gi-Oh! GX (video game series)
The Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters GX video games based on the 2004 animated television series, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters GX. They were developed and published by Konami which in turned is based on the trading card game. Games Duel Academy Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Duel Academy, known as in Japan, is a game for the Game Boy Advance released in Japan on October 13, 2005, in North America on January 10, 2006, and in Europe on July 28, 2006. The game starts off with the main character meeting Chancellor Shepperd, or Sameshima in the Japanese version. From there the player meets Jaden Yuki (Judai Yuki in the Japanese version), the best Slifer Red (Osiris Red) student, and his friends Syrus Truesdale (Sho Marufuji) and Chumley Huffington (Hayato Maeda). The player also meets the professor of Slifer Red, Lyman Banner (Daitokuji). In order to meet other people, the main character must trigger certain events such as entering Ra Yellow. There are numerous ranks in the game that usually determine who the player can duel with. There are monthly exams which determine the player's rank and dormitory. There are ways the player can get exemptions from the exams. Spirit Caller 'Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Spirit Caller' (遊戯王デュエルモンスターズGX スピリットサモナー ''lit. Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters GX Spirit Summoner) is a 2006 game for the Nintendo DS. It is the first Yu-Gi-Oh! GX game to support the Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection. Spirit Caller is played the same way as all the other Yu-Gi-Oh! games. You duel opponents with cards: by summoning monsters to fight, using magic spells to assist your monsters, or playing down traps. Each player has a total of 8000 "Life Points". A player's goal is to knock their opponent's Life Points down to 0, which is done by attacking the opponent with the player's monsters. Decks are made up of 40–80 cards. At the game's beginning, the player chooses an avatar. The player is allowed to pick a name and customize between a certain amount of hairstyles and face expressions. Different outfits and Duel Disks can be won by repeated duels against certain characters. Gameplay can be controlled with either the control pad or stylus alone, or these can be used together to provide a better gaming experience. The controls are similar to that of Yu-Gi-Oh! Nightmare Troubadour. This game is different from other Yu-Gi-Oh! games due to the 16 in-game spirits the player find and duels. Each spirit is based on a card, such as Starboy, Soitsu, Hane-Hane, and Adhesive Explosive. As the player progresses through the game, the number of spirits available increases. The player can level up a spirit threefold by playing its card in duels. Each spirit has a certain ability that increases its power every time it levels up. For example, Batteryman D increases the player's chances of obtaining a card from someone after dueling them. Card Almanac Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters GX Card Almanac is a card database video game for the Nintendo DS. It is a detailed catalog of all cards released in the Yu-Gi-Oh! Trading Card Game up until 2007. It also includes tools to aide in real-life gameplay, such as a Life Point calculator, virtual dice roll, and virtual coin flip. Common to many, if not all of, the previous Yu-Gi-Oh! games, the Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters GX Card Almanac includes three promotional playing cards for the Yu-Gi-Oh! Trading Card Game. World Championship series Yu-Gi-Oh! Ultimate Masters: World Championship Tournament 2006 was released for the Game Boy Advance in North America on March 14, 2006. It was released as Yu-Gi-Oh Duel Monsters Expert 2006 in Japan on February 23, 2006, and Yu-Gi-Oh World Championship Tournament 2006 in Europe on March 31, 2006. The game involves the player collecting cards in-game and using them to battle the computer players. Upon completing the Free Duel mode, players may also battle against decks that they themselves have designed and saved. World Championship Tournament 2006 contains more than 2000 cards, including many of the latest Structure decks from the Trading Card Game as well as cards from the new Yu-Gi-Oh! GX universe. This game contains every Yu-Gi-Oh card made in English at the time of its release, with the exception of Gravekeeper's Chief, My Body as a Shield, Amazoness Spellcaster, Dramatic Rescue, Barrel Behind the Door, Dragon Piper, and Spring of Rebirth. Unlike previous games, the cards collected from packs have direct correlations to those released for the CCG. Players can purchase packs from the original Legend of Blue-Eyes White Dragon all the way up through the recent Shadow of Infinity series. There are also specialized packs focusing on themes (e.g., machines, spellcasters, or warriors) and even by card type (all effect monsters, all normal monsters, all spells, all traps). Additional packs are unlocked with game progress. Elemental Hero Neos is featured in the game prior to his release, but is fairly useless without the other neospacians. As with prior games in the series, card passwords printed on TCG cards can be entered in order to obtain cards in-game. It is now possible to get as many copies of each card as desired in this way. In previous games it was limited to one, except in WCT 2005). However, a fixed cost must be paid for each card. These costs range from a few hundred DP to in excess of 10000 DP for Limited and Forbidden cards, such as Pot of Greed and Black Luster Soldier Envoy of the Beginning. Notably, although link duels are still possible trading cards between games is not. Also different from the previous videogames, this one does not pit the player against characters from the cartoons (and their known decks). Instead, the player duels against the various 'monsters' and decks built around them (e.g., Kuriboh, Dark Magician, or Cyber-Dragon). The monster duelists are organized into five different tiers with each tier being unlocked as the game progresses. There is also a special tier where the player can duel themselves (opponent uses the player's currently selected deck), and Copycat (who uses a deck of the player's choice from 1 of up to 60 of the player's saved deck builds). Besides the free dueling, there are also Challenges. These consist of Duel Puzzles (winning a duel given certain cards on the board and in hand), Themed Duels (full duels based on a certain theme for building a deck), and Survival Duels (see how many duels the player can win in a row with their Life points carrying over from duel to duel). As the player completes certain percentages of challenges, more packs and Free Duel duelists are unlocked. Users can also update the Forbidden/Limited List to the current one at the Yu-Gi-Oh! Card Game Website. Furthermore, the game contains a severe bug which prevents clearing the Theme Duel "Huge Revolution". Therefore, 99% is the highest total completion rate. Konami apologized for this on their Japanese website.Apologize to customers who purchased the game (Yu-Gi-Oh! WCT 2006) Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship 2007 was released on the Nintendo DS on March 15, 2007 in Japan, and March 20, in North America. The game allows users to construct, organize, and duel using the stylus. It includes roughly 1000 different cards and allows players to choose how their character looks at the start, and allows the look to be changed at any time. Players are also given a starter deck in the beginning of the game. In-game duelists are ranked levels 1–6, with 1 being the easiest and only initially available level and 6 being the hardest. Players must unlock the next level by beating each duelist 5 times in the previous level, except for levels 5 and 6, which are available by completing certain tasks. By winning duels, players receive "Duelist Points", or DP. These DP can be gained by dueling with other people online. Tutorials are provided for new players who want to learn how to play. Players can also create and receive Deck Recipes, which are the lists of cards in a deck. Players can also engage in special duels and puzzles. In "Limited Duel", players must battle using a deck under specific limitations, such as having only 4 star and below monsters in their Deck. In "Theme Duel", players must both win a Duel and have completed certain goals, such as Normal Summoning 10 monsters during that duel. In puzzles, players must win a duel in one turn using the cards on hand. This game uses the Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection. According to the player's in-game record, they are assigned a World Ranking. This ranking is used to see who is the best Wi-Fi duelist in the world. To raise this ranking, the player must defeat others on the Nintendo WFC. Besides Single and Match Duels, the player can use the Nintendo WFC to view the Leaderboard, or Rankings, and download exclusive material such as new cards, puzzles, duel ghosts, and Forbidden/Limited rule sets. Friend Duels also allow Voice Chat for both users' DS. Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship 2008 was released on the Nintendo DS in Japan on November 29, 2007, in North America on December 4, 2007 and in other regions in 2008. The game features 2008 cards (up to the set Gladiator's Assault), including some that have not yet been released in the TCG version. A different card was available via download on Wi-Fi each day. The game features two different game modes, the first being the new "Duel World" mode, where the player visits different worlds and duels unique monsters in order to reach new levels. The other, which was featured in World Championship 2007, is the World Championship mode, where the player duels duelists unlocked in Duel World. At the end of duels in both modes the player earns DP (Duel Points) that he or she can use to purchase more cards in the Card Shop. Players can also edit their deck, the look of their character, change the "Limited/Forbidden Card List", and play Tag Duels, another new feature in the game where the player chooses a partner in Tag Settings and takes turns dueling each other's cards against another team of two enemies. Also new to the game series is Tournaments, which allows players to duel in a tournament with 7 duelists from World Championship mode, chosen at random from unlocked duelists of the chosen tournament level. Wi-Fi also allows players to duel other people who own the same game from around the world in order to obtain rank numbers. Users cannot trade over Wi-Fi, however, only when using (short-range) Wireless Communication. Tag Force series The Tag Force series based on Yu-Gi-Oh! GX are PlayStation Portable games. The player's character appears in a school known as the Duel Academy, and must battle his way to the top rank. Four players can duel each other at the same time through a wireless connection, leading to massive team competitions. Full character models are also present for each character such as Jaden Yuki (Judai Yuki) and Alexis Rhodes (Asuka Tenjouin). Far more cards have also been added into this new Yu-Gi-Oh! video game that were featured within the anime, leading for a far greater selection overall. A new, more advanced feature allows for the player to "tag up" with another player – human or computer – against another person (hence the Tag Force part of the title). Because each duelist – opponent or ally – each wields a completely different deck, vastly greater amounts of strategy are present. For instance, each players' deck can revolve around the protection of their ally as well as themselves. Within wireless multi-player as well, the player is allowed to select two unique characters from the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX universe and two unique decks. Within the Japanese version, the chosen character from Yu-Gi-Oh GX! would utter words when activating a specific card; this option was taken out within the US version for unexplained reasons. However, the dialogue in the US version is replaced by dub-related subtitles. The Life Point counter is also edited to represent the dubbed anime's counter, although the game uses the anime's Japanese soundtrack in both versions. Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force, known in Japan as was released September 14, 2006 in Japan and November 14, 2006 in the United States. The game was ported to the PlayStation 2, called '''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX: Tag Force Evolution' (遊戯王GX タッグフォース エヴォリューション). Overall, around 2,400 different cards are allowed to be used, including random Japanese-only cards, even random personalized cards such as "Dizzy Tiger". Another important aspect of this game is to talk to, and experience the full specialized deck of, each individual random character within Duel Academy, not just the main (primary) characters. The player may choose one of the random characters as his or her tag partner. The game has 3 parts. In the first part, the player goes to Duel Academy to receive a water deck and must select a partner to go for part 2. The player can select a partner among Jaden Yuki, Syrus Truesdale, Chumley Hufflington, Alexis Rhodes, Chazz Princeton, Bastion Misawa, and Zane Truesdale. In order to make one of them a partner, the player must duel with the character, give the character sandwiches (which can be purchased from the store), and talk with them along with Pharaoh the cat (to recruit him, the player must make the right decision in how to pet him or give him a sandwich). Another partner may be selected when the game is completed. In part 2, there is a tournament to receive 90 gx medals and the player must defeat the tag duelists in the finals. In part 3, the player duels against the shadow riders and Kagemaru. If the player beats them all, they will complete the game and receive the three sacred beast cards. Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force 2 known in Japan as is the second installment to the PlayStation Portable gaming system. It was released on September 27, 2007 in Japan, September 18, 2007 in North America, and December 7, 2007 in Europe. Players can partner with Jaden Yuki, Syrus Truesdale, Aster Phoenix, Jesse Anderson and others. The game is set during the second and third seasons. '''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force 3', known in Japan as , is the third installment in the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! Tag Force video game series, and the last to be based on the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime series. The storyline is set during the fourth season. It was released in Japan and Europe on November 28, 2008, in Australia on February 19, 2009, and New Zealand]] on February 28, 2009. It is so far the only game in the series not released in North America. Subsequent games in the series have been released as part of the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's series of games. Release Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Spirit Caller comes with 3 bonus cards. Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Duel Academy comes with three promo cards that cannot be found anywhere else; these are: Elemental Hero Necroshade, Winged Kuriboh (alternate art) and Hero Ring (Trap card). Yu-Gi-Oh! Ultimate Masters: World Championship Tournament 2006 comes with three promotional Yu-Gi-Oh! cards enclosed; they are 'Helios- The Primordial Sun', 'Helios Duo Megistus' and 'Golden Homunculus'. References Category:Video games Category:Yu-Gi-Oh!